


Detention

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Implied Masturbation, Professor/Student kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: After an embarrassing interview you sneak into an empty room in hope to find quick release. Things turn interesting or bad when a certain someone suddenly surprises you…





	Detention

Your heart drummed heftily as you opened the door and peeked inside. Thank God! Empty! You sneaked inside the light-flooded conference room, closed carefully the door behind you. For a moment you waited, leaned against the door and pressed your ear against it. Did someone see you going inside? Around a minute passed. No one tried to enter and you didn’t hear a single sound. No one followed. Good. Obviously you were safe. 

You took a deep breath. Exhaled. Took a deep breath. Exhaled. Hoped for this to help you calming down. It was useless. Damn this man! Did he even realize what effect he had on women - and men for that matter - around the world? What effect he had on you? At first your had been too excited and happy to get the chance to interview him: Thomas “Tom” Hiddleston.

He was exactly how you imagined him to be: sweet, funny, a true gentleman. And God, did you dig his style! And God, what a dumb idiot you had been! Pointing out he looked rather like the kind of professor all students would swooning over than an “adorable kiwi fruit” (though you couldn’t deny the fact he also looked adorable). Sure, you had apologized for this comparison right after and he reacted in his trademark poised and elegant manner. And there it had been again! His fucking habit to lick his lips! You then recalled what he had whispered into your ear after the interview.

_“I might be able to teach a thing or two.”_

You puffed out a frustrated sigh. For God’s sake, why he had to do this?! As if his adorable cuteness (and sexiness...) haven’t been enough already to make you feel giddy, he had to SAY THIS?! Was he getting you into this frenzied like state on purpose or why he had to plant all these nasty thoughts into your mind?!

_“I might be able to teach a thing or two.”_

Like a mantra these words repeated in your mind. Ugh, why you had to tell him your honest opinion about his look?! Why couldn’t you keep your stupid mouth shut?! You pressed your thighs together, but instead of dampening your arousal it only added more to it. Impossible. It was impossible to ignore that aching need pooling between your legs.

“Relax. No one will come in. You are alone. No one will come in,” you reassured yourself, heading towards the long table. You lay your bag on one of the chairs and pushed it aside then, leaned against the table afterwards, your forearm holding the weight of your upper body. “No one will come in…”

You took one last deep breath, let your hand slide underneath your skirt then. You spread your legs wider, felt the wet spot on the thin fabrics of your panty as one finger slowly started to tease your swollen clit. Ah, not enough… Not enough at all… You slipped your hand under your knickers now, gasped in arousal and surprise at the wet heat awaiting you there.

Tom appeared in front of your eyes the moment you closed them. You bit your lip, suppressed a moan as you gave free rein to your fantasies. In this moment Tom’s long, slender fingers were stroking you, providing you with this wonderful pleasure you craved so much.

Moaning and whimpering his name you dipped two fingers between your folds, imagined him taking you from behind: quick and rough, both of you just giving in to this frenetic primal desire burning inside of you.

“Oh… fuck..,” you choked out through gritted teeth, so close reaching sweet release.

A large, strong hand enclosed your own, another your waist. Someone’s hot breath grazed along your neck, hair tickled your skin there. Your eyes shot open, your heart stopped for a moment. Him! It was him!

“I don’t appreciate hearing my student curse,” Tom husked into your ear. “Do you know what that means, young miss?”

“N-No,” you answered aghast, unable to fathom what was happening right now.

“No, Sir,” he corrected you.

“No... Sir...”

Pleased, Tom smiled. ”That means detention, my dear. I am afraid you have stay until you learned how to behave well.”

His hand left your hips and reached your skirt. Tom ran a finger along the hem, tantalizing slow he did, making your pulse race in your veins. Eventually he lifted your skirt, bared your pretty butt. He let out a playful disappointed sigh, acted as if he just now noticed what you were doing. You heard him clicking with his tongue.

“My, my! What are we doing here, hm?”

From behind he reached for your knickers, stripped them down your knees. He took your hand and lifted it, put it near his mouth and grinned. a mischievous sparkle appeared in his mesmerizing blue eyes. You faced him, felt a surge of rapture washing over you when he started to lick the tips of your fingers. Then his hot mouth took your fingers in, one after another, sucking and licking it clean, relishing your taste.

“Delicious,” he murmured huskily.

“Please” you stammered teary-eyed, swaying your ass bewitchingly against his crotch. His body reacted to your helpless squirms. His growing member rubbed against you, and gasping you begged him to take you. Lowly laughing quietly he denied, said it was far too early to have his way with you.

Oh, so lovingly you whimpered when he groped and squeezed your buttocks.

“So, Ms. __________. You have time to perform activities like this.” It was a statement rather than a question. He moved his hand up your neck, run his fingers through your hair. “Allow me to satisfy my curiosity and let me verify you had some time to study as well. For each right answer you get a reward. For every wrong answer a punishment awaits you. Got it?” he asked, running his palms up and down your buttocks. You swallowed before coyly nodding your head once.

“Very well. First question, Miss __________. And don’t worry, it’s an easy one. Name Shakespeare’s birthdate and birthplace.”

You got dizzy, had no idea how to answer. Tom’s presence alone was enough to erase any clear thought of yours, left nothing more than the urging need to feel him in you.

“I am waiting, young miss,” Thomas purred into your ear, never stopping caressing your lovely butt.

“I… I don’t- AH!”

“Next question.”

Your cry filled the room and your pussy ached in excitement at what was still about to come as his hand slammed down your naked flesh, painting your perfect ass in a beautiful scarlet color. A gentle kiss and gingerly squeeze followed every spank.

“Next question.”

“Please… Sir… Please…”

Tom paid no mind to your pleas, continued testing you.

“Continue: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,...?”

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

You knew it, you knew the answer, but not one word found it’s way from between your lips.

One question after another you failed to answer. Every single precise swat let you whimper in pain and lust likewise, and you had a hard time not to ask for more, fearing he wouldn’t embrace this kind of interruption and lead to more punishments. Not that this thought was an appalling one… But you needed him… Needed to feel him… Inside of you…

Tom took a step back, adored his work. Satisfied, he noticed the glistening stream running down your inner thighs. My God, did you have any idea how tempting you were? Shivering and whimpering, with your pretty ass sticking out in the air, begging for more... But he was risen as a gentleman after all, and he wouldn’t simply just fuck you now. At least not yet. A woman’s satisfaction always had priority. And God, he wanted to get his tongue coated in your juices first anyway.

“I must say, I am immensely disappointed. You couldn’t answer even one question.”

“I am sorry, Sir. Professor. I swear I’ll study more in future and not disappoint you anymore.” you whispered in contrition. You missed Tom’s admiring smile. Amazing how fastly you grew into the role of his naughty little student.

“Your laziness aside, I think you deserve some reward now. You learned your lesson, I assume?”

“I did, Sir. Yes, I did,” you assured him with a trembling voice. “I swear, I did!”

“Good. Good girl. Now spread your legs wider.”

Immediately you obeyed. His hand found your wet core. At first he only grazed your cunt with his fingertips, but this feathery touch was enough to make you go crazy. Oh, why he had to torture you like this?

“Oh God, please just fuck me! Tom, please!”

With a firm grip on your shoulders, he spun you around, forced you to look at him: face-to-face. For the first time since he arrived in this room, you had a full view of his handsome features: his flushed nose and cheeks, the thin film of sweat adorning his temples, his slightly parted lips. And though he wasn’t as heavily panting as you were, you were sure his heart was beating just as rapidly as yours. That salacious glimmering in his eyes outed him. Tom adjusted his glasses, spread his legs a bit wider and crossed his arms.

“What did I say before about throwing cusses around?”

The sharpness in his voice let you tremble. “You don’t appreciate it, Sir,” you replied.

“Then would you please give me the honor and explain why you don’t show any respect to me and my wishes?”

“Forgive me, Sir. It wasn’t my intention to appear disrespectful,” you answered meekly.

_Please just fuck me..._

“This is the second time you asked for my forgiveness. Miss ________. You must understand I usually don’t tolerate even one slip. I expect and accept the best behavior from my students only.”

“I understand, Professor. Please give me permission to show you I’m sorry,” you said with a broken voice, your gaze wandering down his body until it reached the notable bulge between his legs. Licking your lips, you envisioned his hard cock filling your lovely little mouth, his moans and growls resounding in your ears. The idea of him using you this way created a hunger in you, a hunger only Tom was able to satisfy.

“Very well then. Take off your slip and lift your skirt.”

With shaking hands you reached for the knickers between your legs and shoved them completely down. All well-behaved you rose your skirt then, felt heat creeping up your neck and face as he stared at you with such intensity, it made your head swirl and your limbs weak.

Thomas didn’t do anything for a short while, pondered whether to present you with another little torment or treat. Actually, he thought, it was time for his little treat. Being a gentleman and letting the woman have her way aside, you didn’t follow his rule, and this lead to one conclusion: another punishment. But wait... Why not combine his treat with your torture?

Without saying anything, only a promising grin on his face, Tom knelt down, ran his hands up and down the silken length of your thighs, put one of your legs on his shoulder then, granting himself better access to your wet heat. Ah, and how amazingly wet you were… The scent of your essence infatuated his senses, invited him to devour you. Eagerly you awaited him to taste you, buckled and tilted your hips provokingly against his face. He took his sweet time. It was maddening!

“Impatient little brat,” he chuckled amused. “You are not allowed to come until I say so.” He gave you no time to protest. You winced, a throaty moan escaped your mouth the moment the tip of his tongue started its sweet, sweet torment. Your fingers buried in his smooth locks, pressed him closer to your swollen folds. God, he knew what he was doing, quickly found the right pressure and speed to make you squirm and wail his name. You bit your finger, held back a loud, lustful yell as slim, long fingers joined his tongue.

Slippery fingertips probed your velvety softness, Tom’s tongue flickered across your aching pearl, nibbled and licked. He inhaled your lush scent, relished your sweet juices. Tom’s own raspy hums and deep growls sent pleasant vibrations through every nerve of your body; your back arched in delight every single time his fingers slipped in and out your pussy. He took your body and mind to places you didn’t want to return from, robbed all of your senses. The lovely prickle and scratching of his beard only added to the sensations. Sensations so foreign and unknown, but oh so addicting and so much needed.

Your body tensed up, as did his. His cock twitched and throbbed painfully. Your scent, your taste, the sound of your voice… How would any man be able to hold back when he heard such beckoning singing? How would any man be able to restrain himself? For fuck’s sake, he couldn’t. Not anymore. His hand left your waist and travelled down his crotch. He stroked his hard-on through his pants, always visualizing it was your delicate hand doing this to him. You heard the buckle of his belt snapping open and looked down. Shit, you couldn’t see what exactly he was doing, but the movements of his hand left no room for doubts. 

“Yes… Yes… Thomas..,” you mewed and moaned like a chant. Again. And again. Until the urgent want to have you became unbearable for him. Tom inhaled a sharp breath. Hearing his full name dripping down your tongue like honey exalted his yearning for you. But he wasn’t finished with his punishment. Just a little while longer...

Soon you were close. So very close. That’s when he pulled back, gaining a glare and hissed _“Fuck, no!”_ in return.

“You surely swear a lot, young miss.”

For a second he glanced at your chest. What a shame it was that he had no time to bestow your breasts and - for sure hard by now - nipples with the attention they deserved. How soft they must feel in his hands… Warm and soft…

“Turn,” he demanded decisively.

Through half lidded eyes you stared at him. You let your eyes wander down. You licked and bit your lips at the sight of his beautiful hard cock. Knowingly, he smirked. ”Trust me when I say I’d love you to have your pretty little mouth around me, but, ”he checked his wristwatch, ”I am afraid I am running out of time. I don’t ask you twice.” He looked at you again. Stern and determined. “Turn.”

You were too weak to do so, but with the last ounce of your senses and strength you still accomplished to follow his order. Tom didn’t have to say anything. By yourself you eased your legs apart.

“It appears there is some hope left for you to become a good student,” he mocked, but with a certain pride in his voice.

He put his hand at the small of your back, seized the nape of your neck and pressed you down; your cheeks touched the cold and hard surface of the table. Tom took a step forward, pulled your skirt up your hips. You watched Tom from the corner of your eyes, caught the sound of rustling clothes behind you. You then watched him putting out a condom from the pocket of his jacket, tearing the wrapping apart and rolling the condom up his shaft.

In rapture you moaned as he plunged his cock into your tight pussy, his hand pulling on your hair. “Oh, yes,” Tom puffed lustful, the tightness and silky wetness of your cunt felt like heaven around him. Your groans and gasps filled the room, the scent of your sexes hang heavy in the air, making you both sheer crazy with need. You rocked your hips to the fierce rhythm to his thrusts, begged him to fuck you harder, deeper, faster. 

_Yes... Oh, yes..._

He didn’t argue, did exactly as you asked him to. With pleasure he did. Tom spread your cheeks, watched his dick diving in and out your depths, stretching your softness. Your low incoherent and sultry noises bewitched him completely, let his cock grow bigger in you. You both immersed in sensations, a rapid river of bliss. My God... So good... So good he felt inside of you... More... You needed to come... Couldn’t hold back any longer...!

“Come for me,” he whispered suddenly into your ear.

You contracted around his cock, your bodies froze and together you screamed out in ecstasy, screamed out as the waves of your orgasms rippled through every fibre of your bodies. Wave after wave surged through you veins, made you jerk and whimper beneath him. The world around you disappeared, nothing mattered anymore, only you and him. You and Thomas.

The ringtone of Tom’s mobile catapulted you back to reality. Seconds later he turned you around once more and apologized. You weren’t able to recover yet, so Tom’s voice sounded dull and so far away.

“I’d love to stay longer, but I need to leave. Please accept my sincerest apology.”

You gave him no answer, and all he could do was to watch your still quivering body, your lovely half-parted and moist lips. So pretty… You were so unbelievable pretty… Tom lost his composure once again. He caught his lips with yours, his facial hair tickled your skin again. You loved it. You wanted more. You needed more. Slipped your tongue between his lips. And you kissed each other. Long and deeply. Hungrily and longingly.

After a while he withdrew, making you sigh in disappointment. Tom kissed your forehead.

“Take care, Ms. _________,” he whispered. He fixed his clothes and left.

Some time later you entered your hotel room, still confused about what happened earlier. With a frustrated sigh you tossed your bag into the next corner. On the way to the bathroom you passed the wardrobe which possessed a full length mirror. You stopped, spinned your body around and rose your skirt. The proof of your encounter was still visible. Palpable. Your butt was still burning from his punishment. And God knew you wanted more. But you’d never see him. A fact which filled your heart with anger and sadness. A fact you had, however, to accept.

Later that night, after a nice hot shower and delicious meal, someone knocked on the door of your hotel room.

“Coming,” you responded annoyed. “What the fuck do you want, it’s fucking late!” you hissed, thinking it was the room service waiting on the other side of the door. Your mouth dropped open.

“Still a swearing little brat I see, aren’t we?” An extremely jolly looking Tom greeted you. “I came here, cause I thought it would be only wise to give you some private lessons. You totally failed the test before. But it seems you need some more training of how to become a good and well-behaved girl, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
